ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters
There are various characters in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The people in the cartoon are separated into categories, such as protagonists and antagonists. Creator of Ninjago MoSEp89TheFSM.jpg|First Spinjitzu Master (Deceased) Protagonists Ninja (Team) Summer 2019 Master Wu Minifigure 2.png|Master Wu Lloyd2HY2019.png|Lloyd Garmadon Kai2HY2019.png|Kai Nya2HY2019.png|Nya Jay2HY2019.png|Jay Cole2HY2019.png|Cole Zane2HY2019.png|Zane Other Members Cgi Misako.png|Misako Samurai X Revealed!.png|P.I.X.A.L. Falcon ep.4 2.png|Falcon Allies of the Ninja *Ronin (Usually an ally) *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father; Deceased) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Ray (Former Elemental Master of Fire/Kai and Nya's Father) *Maya (Former Elemental Master of Water/Kai and Nya's Mother) *Cyrus Borg (Famous Inventor/Keeper of the artifacts obtained by the Ninja) *Dareth (Honorary Brown Ninja) *Lil' Nelson (Honorary Purple Ninja) *Mistaké (Oni; Deceased) *Police Commissioner (Police Contact) *Echo Zane (Zane's "Brother"/Knock-off of Zane) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja; Graphic Novel; Non-canon) *Morro (Elemental Master of Wind; Deceased; Reformed in "Curseworld, Part II") *Hutchins (Royal Guard; Deceased) *Emperor of Ninjago (Harumi's Adoptive Father; Deceased) *Empress of Ninjago (Harumi's Adoptive Mother; Deceased) Elemental Masters *Past Elemental Master of Ice *Past Elemental Master of Gravity *Past Elemental Master of Light *Past Elemental Master of Sound *Past Elemental Master of Shadow *Griffin Turner's Grandfather (Past Elemental Master of Speed) *Cole's Grandfather (Past Elemental Master of Earth) *Cole's Mother (Past Elemental Master of Earth) *Jay's Mother (Past Elemental Master of Lightning) *Skylor's Mother (Past Elemental Master of Amber) *Skylor (Elemental Master of Amber) *Ash (Elemental Master of Smoke) *Gravis (Elemental Master of Gravity) *Paleman (Elemental Master of Light) *Bolobo (Elemental Master of Nature) *Neuro (Elemental Master of Mind) *Griffin Turner (Elemental Master of Speed) *Jacob Pevsner (Elemental Master of Sound) *Karlof (Elemental Master of Metal) *Tox (Elemental Master of Poison) *Shade (Elemental Master of Shadow) *Chamille (Elemental Master of Form) People From Other Realms *Fenwick (Cloud Kingdom) *Nobu (Cloud Kingdom) *Nimbus (Cloud Kingdom) *Khanjikhan (Djinjago; Deceased) Civilians *Cathy *Gayle Gossip *Carridi *Dr. Berkman *Dr. Yost *Fred Finley *Cliff Gordon (Jay's Biological Father; Deceased) *Glenn *Mrs. Grumbmiller *Hibiki (Non-canon) *Hiroshi *Night Watchman *Noonan *O'Doyle *Tommy *Simon *Jesper *Claire *Patty Keys *Postman *Rufus MacAllister *Warden Noble *Tour Bus Driver *Rachel Sparrow *Suzie Wheeler Darkley's Students *Brad Tudabone *Gene *Sally *Finn Antagonists Ultimate Evil *The Overlord/Digital Overlord/Golden Master (Dormant) Skulkin (Now neutral to the Ninja, except for Samukai and Wyplash) *Samukai (Deceased) *Kruncha *Nuckal *Wyplash (Incarcerated) *Frakjaw *Chopov *Krazi *Bonezai Serpentine (Now allies of the Ninja, except for Pythor P. Chumsworth) *Anacondrai **Pythor P. Chumsworth (General) **Arcturus (General; Deceased) **Anacondrai Generals (Deceased) *Hypnobrai **Skales (General) **Slithraa (Former General) **Mezmo **Rattla **Selma **Skales Jr. *Fangpyre **Fangtom (General) **Fangdam **Fang-Suei **Snappa *Constrictai **Skalidor (General) **Bytar **Chokun **Snike *Venomari **Acidicus (General) **Lizaru **Spitta **Lasha **Zoltar (Non-canon) Pirates (All incarcerated) *Captain Soto (Helped the Ninja in Skybound, which was erased by Jay's last wish) *First Mate *No-Eyed Pete Stone Army (All deceased, except for the Giant Stone Warrior) *General Kozu *Giant Stone Warrior (Only survivor) *Stone Warriors *Stone Swordsmans *Stone Scouts Nindroids (Now Cyrus Borg's security drones, except for General Cryptor, Min-Droid, two incarcerated Nindroids, and numerous destroyed Nindroids) *General Cryptor (Destroyed) *Nindroid Warriors *Nindroid Drones *Min-Droid (Destroyed) Anacondrai Cultists (All deceased, except for Clouse and the Mechanic) *Master Chen *Clouse (Alive) *Eyezor *Zugu *Kapau *Chope *Sleven *Krait *The Mechanic (Incarcerated) Ghost Warriors (All destroyed) *The Preeminent *Morro (Master of Wind; Reformed in "Curseworld, Part II") *Soul Archer *Bansha *Ghoultar *Wrayth *Attila *Hackler *Ming *Spyder *Howla *Yokai *Wooo *Cowler *Cyrus *Ghurka *Pitch *Pyrrhus *Wail *Skreemers Sky Pirate Crew (All incarcerated after the events of The Dark Island Trilogy, except for Dilara, Squiffy, and the Skeleton Figurehead) *Nadakhan (Trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn again by Jay's last wish) *Flintlocke (Temporary ally of the Ninja in an erased timeline) *Dilara (Deceased) *Dogshank (Temporary ally of the Ninja in an erased timeline) *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee (Temporary ally of the Ninja in an erased timeline) *Squiffy (Temporary member of the Sky Pirates in an erased timeline) *Bucko *Cyren *Skeleton Figurehead Temple of Airjitzu Ghosts (Turned into humans again (except for Master Kodokuna Yang), now allies of the Ninja) *Master Kodokuna Yang (Reformed in "Day of the Departed") *Yang's Students **Chris **Martin **"Chuck" Vermillion (Lost in Time) *Acronix *Krux *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Slackjaw *Rivett *Tannin *Vermin *Buffmillion *Iron Doom Sons of Garmadon (All incarcerated, except for Lord Garmadon, Harumi, Mr. E, and the Colossus) *Lord Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction; Turned evil again) *Harumi (Deceased; Reformed in "Saving Faith") *Killow *Ultra Violet *Mr. E (Destroyed) *Colossus (Destroyed) *Luke Cunningham *Chopper Maroon *Mohawk *Skip Vicious *Nails *Sawyer (Non-canon) *Scooter (Non-canon) *Buffer (Non-canon) Dragon Hunters (Now allies of the Ninja, except for Iron Baron) *Iron Baron (Trapped in a case of Molten Rock by the Firstbourne) *Faith *Jet Jack *Daddy No Legs *Muzzle *Chew Toy *Arkade *Scar the Skullbreaker *Stalwart Dangerbuff *Talon (Non-canon) *Nitro (Non-canon) Oni * The Omega Creatures Dragons *Firstbourne (Mother of All Dragons) **Slab (Earth Dragon) **Fire Dragon **Ice Dragon **Stormbringer (Lightning Dragon) **Ultra Dragon (Deceased) ***Ice Dragon/Shard ***Fire Dragon/Flame ***Earth Dragon/Rocky ***Lightning Dragon/Wisp *Elemental Dragons **Golden Dragon ***Elemental Energy Dragon **Elemental Ice Dragon **Elemental Fire Dragon **Elemental Lightning Dragon **Elemental Earth Dragon **Elemental Metal Dragon **Elemental Speed Dragon **Elemental Mind Dragon **Elemental Shadow Dragon **Elemental Light Dragon **Elemental Gravity Dragon **Elemental Nature Dragon **Elemental Poison Dragon **Elemental Form Dragon **Elemental Smoke Dragon **Elemental Sound Dragon **Elemental Creation Dragon **Elemental Wind Dragon **Elemental Water Dragon **Hydro Electric Dragon **Fusion Dragon Oni * Mistaké (Deceased) * The Omega Water Creatures *The Leviathan *Starteeth *Fangfish *Iceberg Whales Land Creatures *Treehorn **Treehorn Queen (Deceased) *The Great Devourer (Deceased) *Anacondrai Serpent (Deceased) *Ice Serpent (Non-canon) *Spykor *Tiger Widow *Craglings *Mud Monsters *Geoatomic Rock Monsters Air Creatures *Ravture *Light Condors *Dark Condors *Ash Bats *Rockslide Bats *Frozen Owls Animals *Walliper *Wicked Spiders *Burning Snakes *Bongo Tigers *Boogie-Woogie Bears *Burnt Fish *Chewie Goats *Floating Cougars *Molten Moles *Polar Ice Bears *Ninja Bunnies *Ninja Squirrels *Ninja Tortoises Future Characters *Antonia *Akita *Blizzard Samurai **Ice Emperor **General Vex *Pyro Vipers *Aspheera *Char *Pyro Destroyer *Pyro Slayer *Pyro Whipper Gallery Ninjago ninjas.jpg Nindroidsposter.PNG Group41.png Chokunsnikegroup.jpg 36Grouphug.png 45Regroup.png 36Groupmeetup.png Constrictaigroup.png Ninjago ninjas.jpg Ninjago ninjas by yellowgirlgreen-d5ap2fx.jpg NinjagoSeason1DVD.png Ninjago.png Ninjago 2014 title screen.jpg Ninjago Poster.png NinjagoBanner.png NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png LEGO-Ninjago-Staffel-3.1.jpg Ninjago12.jpg Ninja5.png NinjaCloud.png Black Ninja.png PirateSnakes.png Snakessubway.jpg Snakescheering.jpg HungrySnakesDT.PNG Snake Generals.png Riseofthesnakes49.JPG Goodnindroids.png Nobu54.png ColeGhost.png GhostDragonRoar.png GhostDragon.png Clouseghost.png GhostTalk.png MorroGhost.png 4Ghosts.png Imagecoleisaghost.jpg Master Ghost Archer.png Zane from Ghost Season.jpg GhostWall.png GhostWait.png GhostCartCGI.png Lloyd v Ghosts banner.png GhostHand.png Cultists41.png Cultists40.png Cultists382.png Cultists381.png Cultists.png HoodedCultists.png LloydBack54.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h52m42s147.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h49m12s861.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h39m16s081.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h38m49s714.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h57m35s463.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-15h40m12s551.png Tumblr inline nn1s4kTM8C1tr1fnr 500.png RoSSerpentineBottles.png Serpentine1.png SerpentineGenerals21.png Serpentine.png Serpentine2.jpg Serpentine3.jpg Riseoftheserpentinebook.png 25Serpentinediscovery.png 34Serpentinefight.png 32Serpentineleaving.png 20Falconserpentine.png 20Serpentinegathering.png 26Serpentinecheering.png 13Serpentinemeeting.png Serpentinebus1.png Serpentinebus3.png Serpentinebus2.png Serpentinecrowd.png Serpentinetrain.png Resurrected Serpentine Garmadon.jpg SerpentinesSpear.PNG SerpentineSteal.PNG Serpentine At Museum.PNG SerpentineBus.PNG Ninjago2015Season4.png|''LEGO Ninjago'' MoS54Team.png Wu cru.jpg WuCruPoster.png Kozu Hands of Time.png Emperor bad qwality.png Samurai-X.jpg Ultra-Violet.jpg Capture 27.5.JPG Capture 29.5.JPG Capture 24.5.JPG Ultra Violet.JPG MoSKillow.png Capture 18.5.JPG ColeFindsBaby2.jpg ColeFindsBaby.jpg 10727590 1553909114843543 1626742279 n.jpg MoSEp75KaiSmirk.png Ash using Smoke.png MoSEp77OniDragonFSMStruggle.png MoSEp70ColeSmile.png MoSEp70JaySmile.png MoSEp84SweetGarmageddon.png MoSEp32ZaneIce.png MoSEp32ColeEarth.png MoSEp83DarkPotential.png Tj9wnE7P 400x400.jpg MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png MoS82KillowSmile.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 8.04.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-04 at 12.15.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-36-00.png Screenshot 2018-03-03-19-32-19.png Screenshot 2018-02-25-09-27-46-1.png MoS84HarumiGarmadon.png YoungHarumi.png Harumiquietone.jpg Harumi (Civilian).png Harumi0.jpg MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpeg HarumiTempImage.png NyaS8 Thumb.png LloydS8 Thumb.png JayS8 Thumb.png ChewToyCGI.png HeavyMetalCGI.png Family.jpg NinjaKids! - Copy.png CGIDaddyNoLegs.png CGIChewToy.png Season8garmnobg.png OldWu Thumb frontpage.png Scared-cole.png Lil-wu.png Firstbourne-moon.png Earth-dragon-3.png Elemental-masters.png Lloydanddareth.png Season3Garmadontransparent.png OldWu Thumb.png MoS06Ninja.jpeg MoS05Kai.jpeg MoS02Inspection.png MoS01SneakPast.png MoS01Planning.png MoS01Scythe.png MoS02Trapped.png MoS01KaiWorking.png MoS01NyaFight.png MoS02Camp.png MoS02Candy.png MoS02FireDragon1.png MoS02StaffPower.png MoS02Hypno.png MoS01JayBefore.png MoS01SmilePalm.png MoS56Trapped.png MoS56Kai&Nya.jpeg MoS55Jay.jpeg MoS56Misako.jpeg MoS53Energy.jpeg MoS51Cole.jpeg MoS57Lloyd1.png MoS57Cole.png MoS57Kai1.png MoS57Jay2.png MoS57Jay.png MoS57Island.png MoS57Ice.png MoS57Go.png MoS57FreshMeat.png MoS57Flower.png MoS57Doubloon.png MoS57Dareth1.png MoS57Lloyd2.png MoS40Ice.jpeg MoS40ZaneSmiles.png MoS40OtherMasters.png 1770979fe01b89008eceae68b31ae010.jpg HelmetWu.jpeg JetJackS9.png GriffinTurnerS9.png Cole&YoungWuS9.png ToxS9.png MetalKarlofS9.png MrES9.png SkylorS9.png PalemanS9.png NeuroS9.png LloydUsingEnergyEp77.gif IMG 5279.JPG Rufas43TOE.png Ninjago Ep 18 Kid ninja with Illuma-Swords.jpg Zane&Nya.jpeg Lloyd and Zane.jpeg MasterOfLightning35.jpg MasterOfGravity34.png MasterOfShadow33.png DhwQM4XW0AAz9tI.jpg DhwQNYTXUAEU8Ss.jpg MoSEp89TheFSM.jpg HM Faith.png DarethBrownPower.png Jayseason9.png Old ninja picture frame.png Mredeath.PNG Antonia-still.jpeg Gayle.png Screenshot 20180711-145143.png Screenshot 4.png Venom.PNG SpittaToxicBogs.PNG SkalidorAttackingZane.PNG GhostColeDoDAirjitzu.png MoS1ConfusedNinja-0.png VideoGames.PNG BookOfSpinjitzuTales.png EIjSZMAY.jpg large.jpg BR6S09NU.jpg large.jpg LiMdQSu-.jpg large.jpg Zp2H3sKk.jpg large.jpg Sensei_Wu_Possession.png 28Nindroid.jpg Legacy Kai Minifigure 2.png Legacy Stone Scout Short Minifigure 2.png B3573A8D-7FA4-4FA5-95B3-9962243C8FF0.png 469E771D-4966-4428-8AAE-16EE6B22F4AA.png 85F9293F-8483-4529-93AC-0333FB441291.png 582607BC-624E-44B2-84AC-48C8C79E82E8.png DD9AC78B-1FD5-4B0F-933D-5D249481F049.png 40AAEC9D-E876-446D-9A25-5E603798A48B.png F39160DF-3DCB-4248-B58B-FB18D2535094.jpeg E9B8E430-6B3D-4EEC-BA10-6258D6175CB5.jpeg E68BE2FD-9EB2-47BF-A08A-E60A3F107A4B.jpeg Du4oy aWkAAnXHQ.jpg Legacy Stone Scout Tall Minifigure 2.png Legacy Stone Warrior Minifigure 2.png Screenshot 20190118-222325.png 70666-overlord.png TeenWuGDM.jpg Overlord as The Golden Master.jpg 20190112 150704.jpg Ninjago1HY2019LEGOThumb.jpg Jimmy.png Screen Shot 2019-01-29 at 14.45.13.png FSM.png Kai and Cute Water Niinja.jpg Nya Hurt.jpg Landed.png Holding old picture.png Oni warlord.png 4B429135-53C5-447B-9B0A-95E760745218.jpeg Omega Oni-0.png Omega Oni.png Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Mind Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Smoke Category:Sound Category:Water Category:Darkness Category:Destruction Category:Amber Category:Nature Category:Wind Category:Gravity Category:Shadow Category:Light Category:Magic Category:Poison Category:Speed Category:Metal Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Ninja Category:Robots Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Dragons Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Skybound Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rebooted Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Possession Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Villains Category:2017 characters Category:2018 characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Deceased Category:Nindroids Category:2014 characters Category:2012 characters Category:2011 characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Time Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Males Category:Samurai Category:Masters/Sensei Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Hunted